1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a digital camera for taking a picture of an object by making a flash lamp perform a light-emission with a major light-emission amount and by exposing a picture taking means for a first period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional digital camera where a luminance level of the object is lower than a desired luminance level, a luminance level of the object is calculated by making a flash lamp perform a preliminary light-emission, and the major light-emission amount of the flash lamp is calculated on the basis of the luminance level. More specifically, referring to FIG. 13, in a case where a luminance level E.sub.0 without the light-emission of the flash lamp is lower than a desired luminance level Et, a luminance level Es is detected by making the flash lamp perform the preliminary light-emission, the major light-emission amount is calculated on the basis of a luminance level Es, and the flash lamp is light-emitted with the major light-emission amount, therefore, a shortage amount of the luminance level is supplemented.
However, in such a prior art, in a case where the object exists under a fluorescent lamp which generates a flicker, since the luminance level Es in the preliminary light-emission changes about 5%, there was a problem that it is difficult to precisely calculate the major light-emission amount. That is, in the prior art, though the shortage amount is divided by the luminance level Es whereby the major light-emission amount is calculated, if an exposure period in the preliminary light-emission is long, the luminance level Es is varied by an influence of the flicker, therefore, there was a possibility that the major light-emission amount drastically deviates.